Herald of Perfection
| romaji_name = Pāfekuto Dekurearā | trans_name = Perfect Declarer | image = HeraldofPerfection-PGL2-EN-GUR-1E.png | type = Fairy | type2 = Ritual | type3 = Effect | attribute = LIGHT | level = 6 | atk = 1800 | def = 2800 | passcode = 44665365 | ritualcard = Dawn of the Herald | effect_types = Summoning condition, Quick | lore = You can Ritual Summon this card with "Dawn of the Herald". During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card, Trap Card, or monster effect: You can send 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. | fr_lore = Vous pouvez Invoquer Rituellement cette carte avec "Aube du Héraut". Durant le tour de chaque joueur, lorsque votre adversaire active une Carte Magie/Piège ou un effet de monstre : vous pouvez envoyer 1 monstre de Type Elfe depuis votre main au Cimetière ; annulez l'activation, et si vous le faites, détruisez-la/le. | de_lore = Du kannst diese Karte mit „Dämmerung des Herolds“ als Ritualbeschwörung beschwören. Während des Spielzugs eines beliebigen Spielers, wenn dein Gegner eine Zauberkarte, eine Fallenkarte oder einen Monstereffekt aktiviert: Du kannst 1 Monster vom Typ Fee von deiner Hand auf den Friedhof legen; annulliere die Aktivierung und falls du dies tust, zerstöre sie oder es. | it_lore = Puoi Evocare tramite Rituale questa carta con "Alba dell'Araldo". Durante il turno di qualsiasi giocatore, quando il tuo avversario attiva una Carta Magia, Carta Trappola o l'effetto di un mostro: puoi mandare 1 mostro di Tipo Fata dalla tua mano al Cimitero; annulla l'attivazione e, se lo fai, distruggila. | pt_lore = Você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Ritual com "Alvorada do Arauto". Durante o turno de qualquer duelista, quando seu oponente ativar um Card de Magia, Card de Armadilha ou efeito de monstro: você pode enviar 1 monstro do Tipo Fada da sua mão para o Cemitério; negue a ativação e, se isso acontecer, destrua-o. | es_lore = Puedes Invocar esta carta por Ritual con "Amanecer del Heraldo". Durante el turno de cualquier jugador, cuando tu adversario activa una Carta Mágica, de Trampa, o el efecto de un monstruo: puedes mandar al Cementerio 1 monstruo de Tipo Hada en tu mano; niega la activación y, si lo haces, destruye esa carta. | ja_lore = 「宣告者の預言」により降臨。①：相手がモンスターの効果・魔法・罠カードを発動した時、手札から天使族モンスター１体を墓地へ送って発動できる。その発動を無効にし破壊する。 | ko_lore = "디클레어러의 프로퍼시"에 의해 의식 소환. 패에서 천사족 몬스터 1장을 묘지로 보내고 발동한다. 상대가 발동한 효과 몬스터의 효과 / 마법 / 함정 카드의 발동을 무효하고 파괴한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Fairy | archseries = Herald | action = Sends from hand to Graveyard for cost | m/s/t = * Negates the activation of your opponent's Effect Monster's effect * Negates the activation of your opponent's Spell Cards * Negates the activation of your opponent's Trap Cards * Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards * Destroys your opponent's Spell Cards * Destroys your opponent's Trap Cards | database_id = 7674 }}